


Happy Halloween (For Realsies This Time)

by bukkunkun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bottom Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Dogboys & Doggirls, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween Costumes, Honeymoon, Humor, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Werewolves, listen it's horny and that's all i gotta say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunkun
Summary: Inspired by@Nikutsune's Halloween Town Riku design, written for her birthday.They'd gotten married, had their own set of Keyblade apprentices to take care of, and somehow their honeymoon was pushed back for months.Not today.Set after KH3.Listen it'sstillreally just lowkey furry porn. I really don't know what to tell you.





	Happy Halloween (For Realsies This Time)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVOURITE WIZARD, [@Nikutsune](https://twitter.com/Nikutsune)!! thank you so much for all you've done for me, it really meant a lot, especially this past month. I promise I'll do better with myself too!
> 
> anyway did you know i love. fucking monsters. holy shit have you seen venom. have. you. seen. venom. holy shit.
> 
> i don't have a lot of coherent thoughts rn im deadass split right in the middle of two fandoms, it's crazy.

“Hey, honey?”

Riku stopped in the middle of writing to look at Sora, who was grinning at him widely from across his study table. He quirked an eyebrow at him as he set his pen down, and Sora rested his chin on his laced hands.

“What did you break this time?” He deadpanned, and immediately Sora’s smile turned into a pout. He chuckled softly as the brunet spluttered, standing up straight, and he waved at the door to lock it with some magic. “Oh, come on, Sora. You only ever call me honey when you’ve done something horrendously stupid.”

Sora crossed his arms and huffed, and Riku laughed, kissing him on the nose affectionately.

“No, I don’t.” He protested, and Riku hummed as he pulled Sora close, pressing their foreheads together.

“Sure, you don’t. You also do it when you’re black-out drunk and hitting on me.”

“ _Riku!_ ” Sora whined, and the older man laughed, pulling away to look at him properly.

“Okay, okay. What’s up?” He asked, and Sora finally grinned at him again.

“So you know how, like, we’ve never had a chance to go on our honeymoon properly yet?”

Riku paused at that, and he looked down at Sora. “Huh, now that you mention it…”

“Right, right?” Sora nodded enthusiastically, and he pulled away from Riku to hold his hands. Dimly, in the light of Riku’s study, their wedding bands glimmered, and warmth fluttered in Riku’s heart. He smiled fondly at Sora, and the brunet’s smile softened up. “Still not over it?”

“Hm,” Riku pulled Sora’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. “Don’t think I ever will be.”

Sora laughed gently at that, and leaned up to kiss him, just a brush of their lips together.

“Me too.”

Outside, there was muffled shouting, and bangs on the door, and the two men pulled apart, muffling laughter behind their hands.

“Let’s check the kids out, first.” Riku said, lacing their fingers together. Outside, Kairi’s voice was muffled by the door, and Lea’s raucous laughter followed suit. “And then we can go on our honeymoon.”

“Sweet.” Sora grinned, and Riku rolled his eyes.

“Where are we going, anyway?” He asked, and Sora hummed. Riku blinked at him, and cocked his head. “Sora?”

“Thought you’d ask.” He huffed. “It’s a surprise.”

* * *

“A _surprise,_ he says.” Riku deadpanned as Sora busied himself around him. “A god damned _surprise,_  he said. For our _honeymoon._ And here I thought he’d be trying something romantic, but here we are, in Halloween Town, of all places, with me, shirtless and tied to a tree.”

“Excuse you,” Sora chuckled, tightening the straps, “You married a genius.”

“I married a madman.” Riku huffed, and his tail—much more obedient now, than it had been back then—lightly smacked Sora in the side. Sora laughed, but kept going about his business, checking the straps that held his husband securely to a tree by his wrists. Riku growled softly, but he was grinning, testily struggling against the straps that he knew he could break, if he had really tried.

“Hey, hey—heel, boy.” Sora tutted, and much to Riku’s surprise, tugged on his collar. An involuntary whine escaped the older man’s lips, and Sora’s grin widened. “That’s a good boy. Good boy.”

He stroked Riku’s head, and Riku pushed it into his hand, whining softly. “Aww, you missed pets, didn’t ya?”

“Sora, I swear if I wasn’t tied up right now, I’d kick you.” Riku growled, and Sora laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek sweetly. Much to his amusement, Riku’s tail began wagging delightedly, and despite the fact Sora’s grin only grew wider, Riku pressed his head into Sora’s hand, his ears folded flat against his head. “Back to it.”

“Geez, what a demanding puppy…” Sora tutted, and Riku shot him a dry look that immediately melted into pleasure when Sora scratched him behind his ears. His tail wagged to and fro, his feet began to pitter-patter against the dry soil of the forest. His hands, bound together by the wrists above his head, struggled slightly against the holds on them.

Eye wide in curiosity, Sora watched the way Riku’s muscles flexed as he struggled meekly, wanting more attention than just Sora’s one hand in his hair, warm and tender pets exciting him more than calming him down.

“Mm, what did you wanna do anyway?” Riku’s words were slurred, slipping out of a goofy grin that spread across his lips, and Sora kissed his temple.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here.” Sora said cheerfully, and Riku choked on his spit, rearing back away from him with cheeks bright red. His tail stood upright, fluffing up in alarm, and Sora shrugged. “C’mon, Riku, it’s a _honeymoon._ ”

“Didn’t think we’d spend it doing something _this_ kinky!” Riku spluttered, and Sora grinned at him.

“Oh, but you think it’s kinky?” he asked, clasping his hands together as he batted his eyelashes at him.

Riku glowered at him, and Sora deflated.

“Um… a no-go?” he asked sheepishly. “I mean… we don’t have to if you don’t wanna…”

Riku chuckled fondly at that, and he shook his head.

“C’mere, Sora.” He said, and the vampire cocked his head, but did as he was told. He stepped forward to stand close to him, and Riku surged forward to kiss him, hard, swallowing Sora’s little ‘eep!’ of surprise as he slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing against the sharp fangs Sora had. Sighing into their kiss, Sora threw his arms around the back of Riku’s neck and kissed back, and the two of them stood there for a long moment, simply basking in each other’s company.

They parted with smiles on their lips and a warm look in their eyes that refused to leave each other, and Sora looked down to see Riku’s tail wagging again.

“Sora, if I didn’t want it, I’d have already busted out and beaten you to the ground.” He rumbled pleasantly, and Sora lit up as Riku nosed at his throat. “I’m really into it too—but, uh…” He pulled away, blushing slightly. “No guarantees to how I’ll end up acting when we uh, when we—”

“Fuck,” Sora supplied, and Riku stuck his tongue out at him.

“Have sex.” He clarified, and Sora leered at him. “You okay with that? These belts better not be something you’re fond of.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Sora shook his head. “Borrowed these from Dr. Finklestein, but he thinks we’re gonna be doing crazy experiments.”

“Experiments.” Riku echoed. “You realise that’s a euphemism for sex, right?”

Sora paused, and blinked at Riku.

“So _that’s_ why he laughed at me on my way out.”

Riku burst out laughing, and Sora’s cheeks flushed an impressive blue.

“Oh, shut up.” Sora rolled his eyes, and tugged on Riku’s collar again, choking him just slightly, and Riku whimpered loudly, his tail back to wagging full-force. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily, and Sora could see that his bulge was starting to grow. He grinned widely, and let go of Riku’s collar. “Now, then. I’m gonna try something _fun._ ”

“Nnh?” Riku pried one of his eyes open to see Sora slipping off his mask, dropping it to the ground, before stepping closer to him again. He pressed his hand, gloved and all, on Riku’s chest, and Riku shivered, his ears pressing flat against his head.

“Good boy.” Sora hummed, “Now, I don’t get to do this often, so…”

“Huh?” Riku jolted when Sora suddenly groped his pectorals, and his body instantly melted as Sora’s hands thoughtfully kneaded them, sagging against the hold the leather straps had on his wrists as his knees gave out in pleasure. “A-ah, Sora, th-that’s…”

“Ahh, so soft, even here in Halloween Town.” Sora sighed, fondling Riku’s pectorals, grinning widely as he thumbed Riku’s nipples to hardness. “They’re so big, it’s super sexy…”

“I-I’m not—I’m not a gi—ah!”

Sora leaned down to close his mouth over one of Riku’s nipples, and flicked it back and forth with his tongue. His other hand, still in the glove and with those sharp, _sharp_ claws, reached up to play with the other nipple, teasingly tracing thin, butterfly-light lines around his nipple. Riku trembled, moans escaping from him as Sora continued to suck and lick at his nipple until it was tender, and when he pulled off, Riku couldn’t take his eyes off the string of saliva that connected Sora’s tongue to his pink, tender nipple.

“S-Sora,” Riku panted, whining as his ears stayed pressed flat against his head, squirming slightly in Sora’s grip on his hips. “Th-that that felt—mmh,” Sora pressed a gentle kiss to his other nipple, grinning against his skin as Riku fell limp against the restraints against his wrists. “ _Sora…_ ”

“Good boy, you’ll stay still, won’t you?” Sora grinned, kissing up towards his collarbone to swipe a long, wet stripe up the tendon of his throat.

“Y-yeah, yeah.” Riku nodded dazedly, his tail’s wagging seemingly the only thing most enthusiastic about his body—

Well, that and the growing tent in his pants.

Sora stroked his body all over, scratching behind his ears to make Riku pant heavier, his tail wagging harder. His hands wandered down the back of Riku’s neck to tickle at his nape with his nails, and then down his back to feel his straining, flexing muscles that felt oh-so-smooth under his touch.

Riku shivered as Sora’s hands came around to his front, squeezing his pectorals cheekily again to make him gasp before running his hands down his torso, drumming his fingers over skin steadily beading with sweat, until he came down further to Riku’s belt. He leaned forward to press butterfly kisses to Riku’s throat, feeling his pulse flare under his skin, and the vampire in him began to salivate, thinking about the hot, thrumming blood inside Riku’s veins.

Ooh, how sweet it would taste, tainted with lust, with _want._

Sora grinned against Riku’s neck as he slowly traced teasing circles over his skin, feeling Riku’s whole-bodied _shiver_ and the goosebumps that lifted on his skin.

“Sora,” he gasped. “Q-quit teasing.”

“Nuh-uh.” Sora snickered, drumming his fingers along the length of Riku’s belt, inching slowly towards his crotch, only to divert, teasing the top of Riku’s thighs instead. “You look so good like this…”

He pulled away to admire his handiwork—Riku’s pale skin was pinkish now, his blood having rushed to his cheeks and his ears. His blush spread down his neck and towards his cheekbones, and stark against the paleness of his skin were his pink, pink nipples—one tender and shining with Sora’s spit, the other still a hardened nub.

“Would you get mad if I took a pic of you right now?”

Riku shot him a glare, and Sora laughed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll just make you look like this again next time.”

Riku growled, lightly nipping at him, but he was smiling, and Sora grinned wider.

“Ooh, heel.” He tutted, tugging lightly on Riku’s collar, and Riku’s hips canted forward, needy for the attention suddenly lost. “Hey, now. Behave. Aren’t you a good boy?”

Riku whined, nodding, and Sora tugged a little harder on his collar, choking him slightly, but all that did was make his tail wag harder.

“Then behave, buddy.” Sora tutted, “C’mon, be a good boy now, heel.”

He took his hands off Riku’s body, and the werewolf whined louder, thumping his leg desperately on the ground. His tent was _definitely_ there now, too, and Sora could see a small patch of wetness at the top.

“C’mon, it’ll only be a sec.” Sora winked, and turned around to look for their bags. “Oh, here they are.” He smiled, bending over, and much to his surprise, Riku began growling and barking, aggression clear in his broken voice as Sora looked up at him over his shoulder. “Riku?” He asked, but he jumped when his husband’s eyes were dilated so much that Sora could only see a ring of seagreen-blue for his irises, and Riku’s jaw hung open to reveal sharp, sharp teeth, and his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly.

His eyes were trained on Sora’s ass.

Sora laughed at the realisation, but turned back to the bags to look for the tube of lube he brought with them, humming pleasantly as he wiggled his butt.

Behind him, Riku grew more feral, snapping at the air and growling and whining, and Sora bit his lip when he felt his own pants tightening.

Oh, he didn’t know he was into _that._ Another kink for the books, another kink for another day, he supposed.

He straightened up again, and heard Riku’s whine of disappointment. Sora turned around, waving the tube of lube he had, and Riku’s eyes immediately flicked over to it, and quickly his disappointment turned to impatient anticipation.

Riku’s tail wagged aggressively again, as Sora walked over to him, and immediately turned affectionate when Sora scratched him under his chin, pressing his head into Sora’s hand. The brunet laughed fondly, petting Riku’s head gently.

“Aww, there we go. That’s a good boy.”

“Sora,” Riku growled desperately, and Sora couldn’t help but smile wider. Whenever he and Riku had sex, Riku often had the habit of being incapable of saying anything save for Sora’s name, and in an odd way, it brought some kind of warmth to his heart. “Sora, _Sora._ ”

“I know, I know,” Sora said placatingly, and held his hand up to Riku’s mouth. “C’mon, help me get my glove off.”

Riku nodded, before biting the tip of Sora’s glove, yanking it off unceremoniously. Sora laughed at that, watching as Riku shook the glove a bit aggressively before spitting it aside.

“Jeez,” Sora rolled his eyes, cupping his hand over Riku’s warm, warm skin, and the werewolf shuddered, pressing it against Sora’s palm in pleasure. “Someone’s a bit excited.”

“You’re taking _forever._ ” Riku growled, and Sora blinked at him.

“Oh, wow. You can talk?” He cocked his head at him, and Riku shot him a dry look.

“If I keep getting blueballed like this, Sora, I won’t be just talking.” He deadpanned, and Sora snickered, burying his face into the crook of Riku’s neck to muffle his laughter. His husband’s expression softened at that, and the both of them dissolved into warm laughter, echoing into the stillness of the night around them.

The both of them eventually settled down, twin sighs escaping smiling lips, and Sora kissed Riku’s throat again before looking up at his arms.

“How are they holding up?” He asked, and blushed blue slightly. “Um, no pun intended.”

“I’m fine.” Riku replied, and Sora looked them over worriedly.

“They’re not aching or anything?”

“Nah.” Riku shook his head, and leaned forward to peck Sora on his lips. “Now, get back to making me incoherent, Sora.”

Sora rolled his eyes fondly, but dropped to his knees. Riku gasped slightly in surprise when Sora deftly undid his belt buckle and pulled his pants down, shucking them downwards until they stopped just underneath his ass. His cheeks immediately burned again when his cock came springing out from his pants, nearly smacking Sora’s cheek.

“O-oh! I-I’m—uh **—** ”

Sora gave him an impish grin, and pressed his cheek against his cock, tenderly stroking it along the side as he looked right into Riku’s eyes.

“Ooh, you’re a big one, aren’t you?” He leered, and Riku’s cheeks grew hotter.

“Sora, don’t tell me you— _nnh!_ ” Riku threw his head back when Sora licked a long, teasing stripe up his cock, unmindful of Riku’s precum smearing on his cheek as it oozed out of his weeping head.

“Remember the last time we fucked here?” Sora asked innocently, his eyes wide and sweet in a delicious irony to the way he nuzzled Riku’s cock against his face. “I’d wanted to suck you off.”

“S- _shit,_ ” Riku hissed, his eyes squeezing shut, his paws balling into fists as his claws dug into his paw pads to keep him grounded. He rarely swore, but when he did, it always sent a bolt of desire run down Sora’s spine.

The vampire shivered delightedly at the sound of the expletive rolling off Riku’s lips.

“I’d been practicing.” He continued, tearing his eyes away from Riku’s expression to look at his twitching cock to press a kiss to the weeping head almost sweetly, smearing Riku’s precum on his lips. “And I _know_ you like it a little dangerous.”

He grinned up at Riku, who peered at him past the haze of pleasure clouding his mind, and he flashed his pointy, pointy teeth at him.

Riku swallowed nervously, but nodded.

“Good boy.” Sora hummed. “You’re such a good, honest boy, Riku.”

Riku’s tail wagged aggressively as Sora gripped his hip, digging his claws on his still-gloved hand lightly into his skin—enough to sting, but not to scratch. Still, it was enough to _feel something,_ and Riku’s cock twitched in interest, actually lightly hitting his chin this time, and Riku let out a tiny sound of protest when he felt it.

Sora’s grin widened, and took the head into his mouth.

“ _Sora!_ ” Riku gasped, twitching helplessly as he tried not to buck into the warmth of Sora’s mouth, acutely aware of Sora’s fangs framing his cock in his mouth in a snug fit.

He knew any wrong move could seriously injure him—

And that just made him grow impossibly harder as Sora sucked him in further with a small pleased hum. All he could do was watch as his cock—large and thick as it was in this world thanks to his werewolf form—disappeared into Sora’s mouth. Sora’s lips stopped right before his knot forming at the base of his cock, and when he sucked _hard,_ it took all of Riku’s strength not to cum.

“S-Sora, I-I can’t—I can’t—” He tried to warn Sora of the knot that was steadily growing in his gut. Sora hadn’t even moved much, just gave him one or two sucks that had his throat pulsate around him so _sweetly,_ but Riku just _knew_ he was close. “Sora, Sora, I’m gonna—I’m gonna—”

Sora pulled off him with an obscene pop, still grinning. Riku couldn’t help but stare at his mouth, sharp, sharp teeth shimmering with spit and some of Riku’s precum, and his cock shot out a small squirt of cum. Some of it landed on Sora’s chin, but the vampire didn’t mind, still maintaining eye contact with Riku as he gripped Riku’s hips on both sides, grinning.

“Fuck my mouth, Riku.” He said, “You’ve been a good boy, you deserve it.”

“Wh-wh—” Riku choked back a scream when Sora swallowed him up again, humming pleasantly as Sora began to thrust Riku’s hips against his face with his hands. His mind went haywire as he watched Sora fucking his mouth with Riku’s dick, his hands on his hips pulling Riku’s cock in and out of his mouth.

Pleasure began to unwind in Riku’s gut, the building pressure threatening to release, and Riku bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

“S-Sora,” he was surprised he could even manage to speak, “S-stop, h-hey, p-please. S-stop!”

Sora immediately pulled off him, concern on his face, and Riku bit his lip, looking away from Sora in shame. Quickly Sora got up onto his feet, cupping Riku’s face in his hands, brushing his hair away from his sweaty brow as his other hand stroked over his head, scratching reassuringly at his ears.

“Riku, I’m so sorry,” He said, “You okay? Do you wanna stop?”

“N-no, I-I just,” Riku took a shaky breath, and finally met Sora’s gaze, his heart swelling with affection at the sheer concern Sora had on his face for him. “Sora, I got so w-worried—were you even _breathing?_ What were you _thinking?_ ”

Sora blinked at him for a long moment, before he burst out into laughter.

“Oh, Riku,” he sighed, and kissed him tenderly. Riku sighed into Sora’s kiss, and when Sora pulled away he simply pressed their foreheads together. “I’m undead in this world.” He said warmly, and Riku pulled away from him to look at him in alarm. Sora laughed nervously, flushing slightly blue, and continued.

“Vampire, remember? I’m undead. I don’t have to breathe.”

“I…” Riku blinked at him. “H-how could you have known that?”

There was a moment’s hesitation in the way Sora took a small breath, and Riku’s heart clenched in his chest.

“Sora, you promised me if you got into doing anything danger—”

“Donald and Goofy made a bet with me on who could hold their breath the longest and suddenly it’d been fifteen minutes and none of us were breathing—”

Riku pursed his lips, and Sora was blushing blue.

“And we were like, ‘man, that’s pretty weird, huh!’ and none of us could figure it out until—”

“Sora,”

“Jack came by and he said that no one really breathed here unless they were _different_ like the werewolf guy, and—”

“ _Sora._ ”

Sora pursed his lips, and Riku laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

“Relax. It’s okay. I just wanted an explanation.” He said, and Sora sighed, looking down at their cocks, now only half-hard, and he pouted.

“Jeez, sorry. I killed the mood again.”

“Nah, we can get it back up.” Riku replied, and kissed him again. “Now, you were up to something before we messed up, right?”

Sora grinned into his kiss, and nodded, pulling away to kiss his forehead before he got back down on his knees in front of him. Riku could only watch as Sora leaned forward, eagerly taking Riku’s cock into his mouth again, humming in delight as he began to suck on him with twice the amount of vigour than before.

It didn’t take long for Riku to get hard again, and he began to pant heavily, his tail wagging.

“S-Sora, wh-what do you h-have in mind, even?”

Sora popped off him to let him see his angry red cock, and grinned up at him mischievously.

“Hmm, still talking.” He tutted, and reached behind Riku to pull down the back of his pants.

“Wh-what—”

A slick finger suddenly touched the base of his tail, and Riku’s breathless words dissolved into a moan.

“Good boy.” Sora hummed, tracing idle patterns teasingly down Riku’s skin until he reached his entrance, and he relished the way the werewolf shivered as he pressed his cheek next to his throbbing cock. “Aww, look at you. You’re so cute, Riku!”

Riku’s tail was wagging full-force now, but it completely stilled and straightened up as Sora slid in his first finger inside him.

“Ooh, I got it to stop!” Sora lit up, as Riku began to pant and whine, bucking back against Sora’s finger.

“Sora, Sora—” he choked slightly, whining when Sora did little else. “Please, please, some more—”

“Aww, okay, you’re so sweet.” Sora nodded, and slid another finger in, marvelling at how easily it went inside, and wondered if the werewolf transformation had anything to do with that.

(Vaguely, he remembered Kairi and Xion talking about something or other that they read, giggling about some wolf-dynamic that he knew nothing about.

Huh, he thought. Wonder if that had anything to do with this.)

Riku’s cock, fully erect and bouncing with his movement, slapped Sora’s face, and he blinked in surprise.

Or, perhaps, the simplest explanation was that Riku just got _big._ Everywhere, it seemed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll spoil you for a bit.” He winked, and easily took his cock inside his mouth again as he scissored Riku open, relishing the choked panting and whining he got for his troubles. He chuckled cheekily as he sucked on him, _hard,_ and felt the knot swelling at his lips.

Hm, might not be a good idea to take _that_ into his mouth.

He slid a third finger into Riku, and the werewolf had only a moment’s notice to bark out a warning—

“ _Sora—_ ”

And he came into the vampire’s mouth. It wasn’t like the usual loads Sora got used to over the course of their relationship, and he _knew_ he was into some kind of trouble the moment he decided to take that monster cock into his mouth.

Riku’s cum flooded his mouth, and Sora was glad he didn’t have much a gag reflex, quickly swallowing what he could. The rest trickled down from his mouth, and he looked up at Riku to realise he was staring at him, eyes wide and dilated as he panted heavily, his tongue lolling out.

Sora couldn’t help but grin.

“Good boy.” He purred, and Riku’s cock, still hard as ever, jerked in interest again. “C’mere.” He got up, wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand—still gloved—before kissing Riku deeply, laughing softly as he felt Riku slide his tongue inside his mouth.

They kissed and kissed for a long time while Sora waited for Riku to come down from his high, and when the werewolf began to whine against his lips, he pulled away to grin at him.

“Hey, buddy, you in there?” He asked, and Riku blinked at him confusedly for a moment, before nodding. “Okay, I just wanna let you know—I’m gonna bite you.”

“ _Shit,_ ” Riku hissed, and Sora’s grin widened. “Yes. Yes, absolutely yes. I don’t know why you’re asking me this. _Again._ ”

They had talked about it, after their embarrassing romp a while back. Sitting together on their bed, they listed down things they had wanted to do in Halloween Town, and a red-faced Riku back then had stammered his idea to a blinking, wide-eyed Sora.

_“I… I want you to bite me. At some point. I don’t know, it—uh, it sounds kinda hot?”_

So there they were, and Sora was about to grant his husband his wish.

“Cool, cool. Just checking.” Sora kissed his temple, and Riku huffed fondly as he made his way around to Riku’s back, smiling down at the expanse of skin that went under the fur that came with his transformation. “You know, Roxas was right in calling me a furry…”

“Tell that to your form in Monstropolis.” Riku deadpanned, and Sora snorted, laughing into his fist as he leaned on Riku’s shoulder, shaking with laughter.

“You’re one to talk, scalie.”

“Oh, that’s just mean.” Riku huffed, and Sora laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Sora easily undid his belt, pulling out his own neglected cock, and he hissed with a grin on his face as the cold wind sent pleasurable chills running down his spine.

“I’m comin’ in, alright?”

“Yeah, go for it.” Riku nodded, and Sora lubed himself up with a stuttering grip on his cock. Riku looked at him over his shoulder, and smirked. “Better not let that pop too early, hotshot.”

“Shut up.” Sora rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

“Hmm, make me.”

“With _pleasure._ ” Sora hissed, and slid right inside, tearing a gasp from Riku’s throat. His ears immediately folded flat against his head as Sora slid the whole way through, sheathing himself to the hilt, pressing _hard_ against that sweet, sweet spot inside Riku that had him seeing stars behind his eyelids.

“S- _Sora!_ ”

“There we go.” Sora huffed, and pulled on Riku’s collar, choking him slightly. The werewolf let out a strangled gasp as his tail shot upright, fluffing up in alarm, and Sora grinned. “Hold on tight, buddy.”

“S-Sora, Sora, _yes—_ ”

Carefully Sora slid out of him, and began to thrust slowly, languorous and oh so _heated_. Riku’s paws flexed open and closed in his restraints, struggling to stay still as Sora slowly picked up the pace, rolling his hips into Riku’s as the tree holding Riku still creaked in protest of their movement.

“C- _c’mon,_ ” Oh, Riku was _whining._ This was new. “Get on with it, _please!_ ”

“Aww, but didn’t you tell me I should be more careful and take my time with things, _Master Riku?_ ” Sora teased, easily undoing Riku’s collar to trace the line of his tendon down his throat. “That’s why you miss a lot of the shots you take. _Riiight?_ ”

Riku could hit Sora for referencing their private— _honest_ —training together, but right now, too horny to think straight, he broke apart the belts that held his wrists up, and grabbed Sora’s waist behind him.

“You’re missing a whole lot more right now.” Riku growled, looking at Sora over his shoulder with a glower. “Get to it, _Master Sora._ ”

Sora’s cheeks flushed bright blue.

“Th-that’s not fair.”

“Two can play at this game.” Riku smirked at him. “Now _get._ ”

Sora rolled his eyes, but he reached forward to grasp Riku’s weeping erection, earning him a hiss of approval from the werewolf as he began to thrust into him faster. Soon, he was pistoning in and out hard and fast, and Riku’s gasps tumbled out of his mouth like clumsy little sugarcubes tumbling into tea far too sweet to be palatable.

Riku held onto him desperately, his paws leaving paw pad-shaped welts into Sora’s cold, undead skin, and his cock bounced up and down thanks to Sora’s thrusts. His moans and howls of pleasure rang through the air, and Sora saw bats fly overhead, and dimly at the back of his mind, he realised they’d forgotten to cast Silence again.

Well, they were in the forest. If anything, the passers-by will have to make do.

“Sora, Sora, I-I’m close—I’m _close—_ ”

“Me too.” Sora managed between his own desperate, heavy panting, and he looked down at Riku’s exposed neck, and he zeroed in on the feeling of a throbbing, _living_ pulse right under his skin.

His eyes dilated, and the vampire inside took over.

Sora leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Riku’s neck, and the werewolf let out a howl into the cold night air, his orgasm punching him _hard_ in his gut.

Oh, Riku’s blood right at climax tasted _delicious._ Sora let out a pleased moan as he sucked it up, his own orgasm shooting out of him and inside his husband as the taste flooded his mouth, and they stayed like that, panting heavily as Sora continued to drink his fill.

Eventually, Riku recovered from his orgasm, lightly smacking his husband in the side of his head.

“Hey, peebrain, let up.” He said, and Sora whined softly, pulling off of Riku’s neck and out of him. Bitterly, he realised Riku didn’t even react much, as the older man cast a Cure spell around himself. Sighing, Riku felt his blood replenish and his wound heal. “You done?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sora shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist—only to be interrupted with a kiss from RIku. He smiled into the kiss, leaning up to wrap his arms around the back of his neck to deepen it, and they stood there for a while, kissing, until Sora pulled away with a laugh.

“We’re standing in the middle of the woods, dicks out and sticky.”

“Hmm. Romantic.” Riku deadpanned, and Sora snickered.

“Happy honeymoon, Riku.”

“Happy Halloween.” Riku rolled his eyes, and kissed Sora’s forehead. “Next time, _I’m_ choosing the holiday destination for our anniversary.”

“ _Fiine._ ” Sora pouted, but Riku pinched his cheek, laughing.

“You realise that’s in about two or three months, right?” He said, “Let’s plan it out properly, and _maybe_ we can make up for whatever the hell _this_ was.”

“Our honeymoon!”

“Doesn’t count if it isn’t romantic, Sora.” Riku chimed, already making his way to their bag to start cleaning himself up. “Come on.”

“Aww, you gotta admit this was _kinda_ romantic, right?” Sora asked, bounding over to him, and he let out a small squeak of alarm when Riku leaned into his personal space, smirking slightly.

“Sora, _anything_ you do isn’t exactly romantic.” He replied, and the brunet pouted at him. Riku burst out laughing, pulling away, and Sora huffed, crossing his arms. “Doesn’t mean I don’t like it, you know.”

He kissed Sora’s temple, and the vampire was smiling again.

“I married you for a reason, right?”

“That’s true.” Sora smiled, and held up his hand—where his ring was, shimmering with Light magic despite the darkness around them.

“You’re an idiot.” Riku laughed, shaking his head fondly, but Sora beamed at him.

“But I’m _your_ idiot!” He grinned, “ _Forever!_ ”

“Yep,” Riku kissed his hair, and Sora leaned into his touch, practically purring as they nuzzled into each other. “I made an oath, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> im still vibrating intensely for kh3 to come home


End file.
